


Free to be you and me

by JulianFlora



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianFlora/pseuds/JulianFlora
Summary: Sokka realises he's in love with Zuko after their daring escape from Boiling Rock prison. He's nice and cozy in his sleeping bag a little ways away from the campfire, drifting off to sleep a bit, but not being able to catch it entirely. Zuko's tending to the fire, keeping it aflame while playing with tiny little rainbow sparks in his hands. Zuko notices him watching and gives Sokka a small private smile. Like the flame Zuko's tending, a comfortable warmth spreads from his chest towards his hands and feet. 'Oh', he thinks, 'Okay'.He turns around and lets sleep take him after that. He accepts his feelings for Zuko like he accepts the dreams that his soulmate Yue, since she became the moon, sends him. It's alright to love Zuko, he reasons, but Sokka's with Suki now, and Zuko and Mai are soulmates.Or: Sokka believes soulmates are always romantic, even when they sometimes aren't.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. How it was

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a sort of reverse soulmate AU in which one of our favourite boys learns to let go of old fashioned (mis)conceptions on soulmates, but in which soulmates are still a real thing though. I figured it might lead to some interesting pining and miscommunication. ;)  
> I like soulmates and all, but free will is awesome too. Hope this combines the two in a respectful way!
> 
> To be clear, this idea is in no way original, but I don’t think I’ve seen it in atla fics that much yet, so I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> The whole fic is done, but I'm reading through the chapters to weed out any errors. So updates daily!

When he's still very little, Sokka starts to dream of ice and snow. This isn't uncommon, he lives on the South Pole after all, but his dreams are definitely not his own. They are from his soulmate. He knows this because he sees walls of white, reaching high into the sky. Their village doesn't have walls that high. When he dreams like this, he dreams of nothing but the walls. He thinks it's very pretty and all, but it somehow feels lonely and sad too.

He tells his family when he's certain. Even if he's very young, when you know, you just know. Katara is excited, a little jealous, which he teases her for, but happy for him nonetheless. His father listens to him intently when he describes the walls, carved with doors and windows. Asks him questions about the towers and the bridges he sees sometimes.

Gran Gran doesn't say anything, but Sokka feels as if she's disappointed in him. Soulmate dreams are normal, why would she be disappointed? Did he do something wrong? When he asks, she cuddles him close and says it's not his fault, she's just a bit nostalgic. He doesn't know what that word means, but the cuddles are nice, so he doesn't ask.

When his father and the other grown-ups leave for war he's already realised Gran Gran isn't disappointed in him, but sad for him. His soulmate is not from the village. He has to stay to protect the village, so he'll never see them. It's lonely, like his dreams, and sad.

It becomes clear why Katara hasn’t been dreaming soulmate dreams when they find Aang in the ice. She confides in Sokka the following morning that she dreams them now. Sokka understand immediately that it’s Aang. He follows his sister and Aang north, partly to keep her safe, partly, because he feels that's where he finds answers for himself too.

When he sees Yue, he just knows. So does she. Their connection is incredibly strong, so he's really surprised, but mostly confused when she tells him she's betrothed to someone else. How can people marry someone that are not their soulmates? If he was still at the other end of the world, he might've understood, but he's right here!

Yue sacrifices herself for her people, for the world and for a moment, Sokka's world collapses in on itself. 

"She was your soulmate, wasn't she?" Katara's voice is soft, her hand wraps around his upper arm where she's sitting next to him. Sokka looks up at the night sky. He can't look at her, because if he does, he will cry and that's so not cool. He's gotta be a big bro, you know. But Katara pulls at his arm gently and cradles his head onto her shoulder.

"It's okay, Sokka." Her voice is soothing, but it doesn't stop his tears from falling. "It's okay." he wraps his arms around her and just lets go for a bit.

Some time later they lay down next to each other. Katara strokes his hair until she dozes off. He looks up at the sky, at the moon and says good night to Yue.

He dreams a dream that is not his own that night, and all nights that follow. He dreams of water with light, of spirits made of stars and of fish in many bright colours. He wakes feeling as if he's been sleeping on a boat, waves gently rocking him to and fro. He jokes that it must have been Appa's flight patterns, but somehow he knows that's not true.

He thinks that for all the sorrow that had caused Yue to give up her mortal life, she's at least free now. She's not lonely and she's not sad, not like before anyway. 

Sokka figures he's into people with power or at least a certain strength. Yue is now the moon after all, what could be more powerful than the moon? She seemed soft and accommodating at first, but when it came to it, she did something even Sokka would probably never be able to do. She shines brightly and pushes and pulls at the tides.

Suki, who finds a way to honour Avatar Kyoshi without bending, is amazing too. She challenges Sokka in ways he probably always needed. She spins his cockiness right around and shows him where he really stands, but not by demeaning him, but by lifting him up. Making him see another way.

He muses he probably had a little crush on the Boulder as well. Toph completely annihilated him and the other Earth Rumble fighters in the tournament, but for a few days the burly fighter was a lot on Sokka's mind.

Sokka realises he's in love with Zuko after their daring escape from Boiling Rock prison. He's nice and cozy in his sleeping bag a little ways away from the campfire, drifting off to sleep a bit, but not being able to catch it entirely. Zuko's tending to the fire, keeping it aflame while playing with tiny little rainbow sparks in his hands. Toph's got an arm linked in Zuko's. They're softly talking about something Sokka can't hear. The sparks in Zuko's hands are mesmerizing and both keep Sokka awake as well as lull him to sleep. Zuko notices him watching and gives Sokka a small private smile. Like the flame Zuko's tending, a comfortable warmth spreads from his chest towards his hands and feet. 'Oh', he thinks, 'Okay'.

He turns around and lets sleep take him after that. He accepts his feelings for Zuko like he accepts the dreams that Yue sends him. It's alright to love Zuko, Sokka reasons, but he's with Suki now, so it doesn't really matter anyway.

For a long time that holds true. The war keeps him busy enough to worry too much about it and when the fighting ends and the reparations start he's too busy with helping Aang and rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe to really do anything. He's with Suki still, even if they don't hang out like they used to, but he doesn't think it's relevant anyway. Even if he wasn't busy, even if Suki and him weren't together, Mai and Zuko are soulmates. Soulmates belong together after all.


	2. How it is

"So, how's he doing?" Katara asks him one morning when they're out ice fishing. She's humouring him by not using her bending.

"How's who doing?" Sokka knows who she means, but he has an idea where her question is going and he's not sure yet he's ready to face that.

"You know who, Zuko!" She says irritated, because they know each other well, so hiding is just fruitless even if he tried.

"He's alright I guess. Demolishing old laws, making new ones. Being his firelordly self. I think he's better now that his mother comes and visits him every once in a while." Sokka noticed Zuko's anxiety and stress when he was still searching. The whole situation in Yu Dao didn't help either. Now that both issues have been resolved in some way, it seemed like Zuko wasn't constantly on edge. Sokka hoped that his own appointment as part of the ambassadorial staff to the Southern Water Tribe in the Fire Nation was a comfort for his friend too.

Katara hums in response. "Aang helped him out with some antiquated laws, where you there for that?" 

\- "No, I mean, I was there, but Fire Nation lawmaking is not exactly what I'm there for, sis."

She hums again and is silent for a while, swirling some water in the air, changing it's temperature to form ice animals. Sokka hopes that they'll end the conversation here, but is thinking of other topics to discuss just in case. It seems, that she hasn't let it go entirely though.

"How are the two of you getting along? I hope you both still make time to hang out, even if you're busy with diplomacy and lawmaking."

\- "We hang out, don't worry, our friendship is as solid as ever." He knows he sounds curt, but he wants to avoid spilling his guts. It's pointless anyway.

"Friendship hmm. Is that all it is?"

\- "Katara! He's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. It's all fine!" She doesn't seem taken aback by his tone. In fact it just seems to spur her on.

"I'm sure it's very fine indeed..." But then she looks him in the eyes and her face morphs into something soft and pitying. He's not sure he can handle her pity right now. "I'm sorry, Sokka. I didn't want to be mean, but you love him don't you?"

His anger leaves him and what's left just makes him feel tired. Yes, he's in love with Zuko. Has been for some years now. Back when it first started, he thought it was just a little crush. By now he knows it's not. Sokka may be on the South Pole for a few months, but when he returns to Caldera, Zuko will metaphorically light him on fire again as soon as he'll greet him on the docks.

He turns away from Katara's prying eyes, but nods his head. "Mai and him are soulmates. Suki and I are together. It's fine. It is what it is."

\- "Okay Sokka, I understand. But you know you can always talk to me about this right? I promise I won't tease any more." She reaches out and puts her gloved hand on his. "I love you big brother. I just want you to be happy." She smiles at him and her affection makes him feel a little lighter.

Some weeks later and Sokka's patrolling the perimeter around Zuko's chambers with Suki. He doesn't really have to, it's obviously not in his job description, but he's a late sleeper anyway and it allows him to spend some time with a very skilled warrior, who conveniently also happens to be his girlfriend.

It's a quiet night. Yue shines her full light on the garden below. For a while the both of them just stare out into the sky.

"Katara told me, the moon was your soulmate?" She holds her hands up before he can say anything. "Don't be mad at her, it came up in conversation. It's not her fault." He isn't mad of course, but he wonders what they were talking about for that to have come up.

"Yeah" he breathes out. "But it's not was, she still is. I still dream her dreams."

-"Wow". Suki exclaims softly. "That must be amazing. To be so connected to the moon, you must be greatly connected to water, even for a non-bender." 

Huh. He never really thought of it like that. He always saw it as being connected to her still, but to be connected to water, the core element of their tribe, that is kinda amazing really.

Suki and him never talked about soulmates before. They were always just them, without all the extra fuss. For a long time he thought Suki's soulmate might just not be around any more. It's not uncommon what with the war and all. He never really dared to ask her before, but he feels a bit brave tonight.

"So what about your soulmate, who was he?" She chuckles at him, the make-up around her eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Not a he, a she. It's Mayu, we've been dreaming each others dreams since forever. We've been friends since we could crawl." It's like a very cold rain suddenly drenches him. Mayu is one of the Kyoshi warriors. She and Suki are best friends. What on earth is Suki doing with him then? 

"Are you okay, Sokka?" No he's not, he feels sick. He can't let Suki see though. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just surprised though." She still seems worried, but gets distracted by a sound coming from the bushes in the garden below. 

It turns out to be a turtleduck tucking in the leaves to keep warm. They thankfully don't continue the conversation, but Sokka can't stop thinking about it when he retires to bed some time later.

Zuko looks well rested today. Sokka notices, because he notices a lot about Zuko. His hair is meticulously pulled back into a top knot. The crown pinned into his hair at exactly the right angle. Zuko looks good, but then again, to Sokka at least, Zuko looks good on even his worst days. 

Zuko has taken a day off and chosen to spend it with Sokka, so they're starting the day with a little sparring. Zuko's winning most of their matches, but sitting in meetings most of his time, hasn't done the Firelord much good. Sokka manages to beat him a few times with some clever, albeit reused strategies.

When Sokka manages to swipe Zuko's feet from under him, he doesn't help him up. Instead opting to plop down right next to him.

"I'm done for today, your highness. One should always end at one's highest point." Zuko grins up at him from where he's laying.

"You've been talking to uncle again, haven't you?"

-"Of course. I'm his favourite Pai Sho opponent. Besides, he asked me to keep an eye on you." He feels a little giddy and winks at Zuko. Zuko just lets out a chuckle.

"Eye on me? Hmm, I wonder if he's getting forgetful in his old age. You probably get me into trouble, rather than keep me out of it."

\- "Maybe, but at least we'd be in trouble together. That way we can get out of it together." Sokka thinks about winking again, but reasons it's probably a little too much. He doesn't want to come off as flirting, that would be inappropriate.

Zuko's grin turns into a soft smile, for a while they just look at each other. Sokka feels himself heat up at the attention and looks forward again. Ahead on the wall, two figures are slowly making their way towards the palace.

"Mai and I broke up." Zuko says after some silent minutes. He's pushed himself up on his elbows, watching the figures in the distance as well. Sokka feels relief at the admission, but squashes it, it’s wrong to be relieved at your friend’s break up.

"You'll get back together again." They had before, after the political dust in Yu Dao had settled, Mai returned to Zuko making him promise never to hide from him ever again.

"Not this time, Sokka."

\- "Why not? You're soulmates."

"Yeah, but..." Zuko sighs, struggling to find the words by the look of his mouth opening and closing. "Remember a few months ago, when Aang came to help me with some old laws?" Sokka nods, thinking back to when Katara asked him something similar. 

"I needed his unique perspective on some very hurtful laws. With his help I found a way to overturn them and even adding historical evidence that we were actually returning back to, ah uhm, older traditions." Sokka keeps nodding along. His work as an ambassador has been a complex series of very calculated diplomatic tactics, he can definitely imagine how troublesome overturning these antiquated laws can be.

"One of these laws was returning free love. People in the Fire Nation can now marry any person regardless of gender, as long as they are of age." Sokka waits for Zuko to go on, but it looks like Zuko's stuck on the next sentence. So he tries to egg him along.

"Yeah, imagine if your soulmate was of your own gender. You wouldn't have been able to be together before. You did a good thing there Zuko. I'm glad Aang could help you with that." He thinks of Suki when he says it. Suki whose best girl friend is her soulmate.

"I am too, because it also means that.. I uh.. that I can be me." Sokka looks at Zuko, frowning. "I like boys. Romantically. I don't like girls that way. At all." Sokka is really confused. That feeling of relief and a tiny flicker of hope flame up in his chest. He wants to squash it again, but it's harder this time.

"But what about Mai? She's your soulmate." Zuko had been very clear about that, that day on the balloon. Sokka's soulmate was the moon, his' was Mai.

Zuko looks away for a while, seeming to come to a decision of sorts.

"It's not my secret to tell, but.. Mai is like me. We knew we were soulmates very early on, we also knew that we didn't fit the norm." Zuko takes a breath. To an outsider it seems measured, but Sokka knows Zuko, he's nervous. "Mai and I were together to protect each other. From Azula's bullying at first, but later on..."

\- "Your father." Sokka finishes for him, a sudden spike of dread constricting his lungs. Ozai is locked up, but somehow he finds a way to still give him the heeby jeebies. To both of them, by the look on Zukos's face.

They sit in silence for a while, trying to free themselves from the figurative grasp of Ozai.

"So what now?" Sokka asks.

"My advisors undoubtedly will present a number of noble women for omiai, but I want to just be me for a while. I can really be me now. I want to do that." The soft look Zuko gives him then sets Sokka aflame once more, but it terrifies him a little too.

Suki and Sokka are working late in Sokka's chamber that evening. Sokka hasn't been able to concentrate on anything the rest of the day. Zuko and him had snuck out of the palace wearing common fire nation garb and disguises to go see the market stalls. He wanted to help his friend have a good time, but all he could think about was soulmates. Zuko noticed his mood and suggested they return to the palace for dinner instead.

After dinner they both retired to their chambers, Suki joining Sokka with some paperwork of her own. Apparently multiple guards requested some leave at the same time, so now she's figuring out the schedule for the upcoming weeks without overworking anyone.

She hasn't been moving her charcoal on the paper in a good while now though.

"Mai and Zuko broke up." Her voice surprises him from his ruminations. He has been reading the same sentence for the past 20 minutes.

"Yeah.." Sokka answers, if it was even a question at all. "He told me."

\- "I think we should too." He feels light headed again, but not in a good way. Like all his blood is staying in his chest to keep him alive. He doesn't disagree with her. Suki should be with Mayu, they're soulmates, it's only normal.

"I understand." he does, he really does, but he feels horrible about it anyway. "You and Mayu..." But Suki cuts him off.  
"No, I don't think you do. " She takes a deep breath and slowly exhales then looks at him with her kindest smile. "Sokka, you think that soulmates are always romantic, but the thing is, sometimes they're not. In fact I've met almost as many people whose soulmates were platonic. Sure, you have a deep connection, you share their dreams after all, but it doesn't always mean you love them like that." For a second her smile widens, but it seems pained. "I love Mayu, she's my absolute best friend in the whole wide world ever, but I could never love her like that." She grins then. "It's like you love Katara, you don't love her like that do you?" She laughs at him for a bit when Sokka looks absolutely disgusted.

"So we're not breaking up, because I'm gonna go be with my soulmate or something. It's just... Us.." She points towards herself and him emphasizing the 'us'. "We don't really work any more. I think it was better when the fate of the world was at stake." He wants to cry, because it's true. He loves Suki and he will always love her, he thinks, but it was fun then. Now it's just... a chore. 

"Besides," she continues after giving Sokka some time to let that sink in. "you're in love with Zuko." 

\- "What!" He squeeks. He clears his throat and tries again. "No, I'm not!"

"It's alright Sokka. I don't mind. I never did. You were very honourable. I wouldn't have minded, you know. But I don't think that's for you is it?" He hangs his head. No, even when Yue became the moon, he wanted to stay true to her in a way.

She gets up from the couch and sits down on her knees in front of him, pulls his head close onto her shoulder. "You can grieve this, us, for a while. But don't let that stop you from trying to be happy. Don't let this soulmate business stop you." The tears come then, he cries into her shoulder while she softly rubs the back of his neck. He feels her shaking in his arms too.

After they both are done crying and have started to feel the awkward position taking it's toll on them they move to the couch.

"I think you should go see Toph." She says when they've settled. He supposes that they've changed topics now and goes along with it.

"Yeah might be good. I could visit Iroh too, I was promised some special tea and Pai Sho time."

\- "Yes, but I think you should speak to Toph, specifically. About soulmates, that is. You'll find her perspective to be... quite unique. Besides, you'll probably find her no-nonsense approach refreshing after all this right?" He chuckles. Yeah that's right, Toph doesn't do feelings.

"Take Zuko with you, why don't you?" Sokka sputters, Suki really is ready for him to move on it seems. "What, like you don't wanna hang out with him? He might wanna see his uncle too, you know." Her tone is sweet, but her face says sly, especially when it’s exaggerated with a wink.

Time passes while he's coming to terms with their break up. Suki indeed doesn't seem to hook up with her best friend Mayu, and even though she said that they're not like that, Sokka still half expects them to get together in the end.

He still spends time with Suki as usual and it feels awkward at first, but they soon pick up where they left off, just without the intimacy involved in a romantic relationship. He misses it. At first he thinks he misses intimacy with her, but when they spend time together the longing for her companionship in that specific way fades away and all that's left is missing intimacy.

It takes him awhile to be open about their relationship status to anyone, feeling embarrassed somehow. The Kyoshi warriors all seem to know, but nobody's prying thankfully. When he finally tells Zuko, he receives a very surprised 'huh?' in return. He tells Zuko then about the last year of their relationship, how they both figured out being apart made it interesting for them. How when they were together most of the time, here in Caldera, there was a realisation of sorts, where their friendship just took prevalence over their romance. He doesn't talk about soulmates specifically, but he does confide in Zuko that he too is trying to find himself.

Zuko lays a hand on the side of his neck and looks into his eyes as if he can see right inside of him and tells him that he's there for Sokka in whatever capacity he's required.

Sokka cannot stop the liquid fire that burns up from his gut to his heart and lungs, almost suffocating him with the love he feels for his friend.

He thinks he's sort of come to terms with his lack of romantic feelings for Suki and his ever growing ones for Zuko when he decides to take Suki's advice and plan a vacation to Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Suki a lot, so their break up was really hard to write. I had to fit it into the narrative of this specific story, because I didn't want to just shove her aside. She's a badass and deserves all the awesomeness.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 3 tomorrow :)


	3. How it could be

He thinks it's best to ask Mai first, but when he's in her chambers and she's looking at him expectantly he realises what a monumentally stupid and rude thing it is for him to do. He can't think of anything else to say or ask, so he just has to go through with it, regardless.

"I think the Firelord needs a vacation." She hums assent or for him to go on, he's not sure if he can read her expression correctly, but it feels positive for now. "He should go see Iroh, maybe visit Toph. We could stop by Yu Dao on our way there. I think it would be good for him to get out of the palace for while." Her eyes narrow, but one of the corners of her mouth tips up into a smile.

"So you will be accompanying him then?" Ah, busted, he thinks, but decides to be honest.

"Yes, I would also like to visit Toph and Iroh."

\- "And you're telling me this why?" But before he can answer she hold up her hand. "You need me to take over his duties." Mai is clever. Even if you weren't interested in girls, you'd be hard pressed not to admire her.

"I need you to take over his duties." He parrots. "When it comes to leading the Fire Nation for an extended period, I think you are the only person we can trust." Her smile is small, but genuine then. Mai's not as expressive as Zuko, but after spending months at a time in Caldera as ambassador, he's learned to read her better and respect her professionalism. He might not exactly mourn Zuko and Mai's break up, but Sokka thinks she would have made an excellent fire lady.

"Very well, I accept." She says mock officially. "When should I clear my schedule?"

\- "Ah that's.." He rubs the back of his neck. How exactly is he going to convince Zuko to come along?

"He doesn't know, does he?" At his sheepish look, she rolls her eyes, but then she gets up from her sofa and strolls out of the room. Sokka almost knocks over a vase in his haste to follow her. 

Her path is clear and leads to Zuko's study. She nods at the guards and one of them announces her presence. Sokka peeks from over her shoulder and notices Zuko turning to greet them at his desk. Without much preamble she announces her reason for disturbing him.

"I need to you to visit the Earth Kingdom. You should strengthen relations with King Kuei. Sokka will join you. I'm sure Iroh will be happy to accommodate you for your stay."

\- "But I still need to…" She cuts him off sharply, before he can protest too much.

"I will take over your duties." With a sharp manicured finger she cuts him off again, this time before he can even speak. "The Southern Tribe embassy staff can handle Sokka's duties without him just fine, but we can ask Katara if you're worried. While we're at it, we might as well as ask Aang to come along with her. He can update us on the goings on in the world." Despite the fact that she just ordered the Firelord to basically do what she says, she still bows respectfully, steps two paces back and then turns to leave the room. She nods at Sokka on her way out and continues down the hallway to her chambers once again.

"She can't really tell me what to do, you know." Zuko says despondently after her footsteps are no longer audible. 

"Maybe not, but I still think it's a good idea. A great one even, especially since it was mine." Mai was amazing just now, but he feels the need to one-up her somehow.

"Well I suppose if you're joining me, it can't be a bad idea." Zuko probably meant to tease him, but Sokka's heart starts beating faster anyway.

Aang and Katara arrive a week after Sokka writes them. They were in Cranefish town, which has grown exponentially after more factories have popped up. Sokka thinks the name isn't really apt any more.

Aang and Zuko go over the latest news in his study with Mai, while Sokka and Katara sequester themselves away in Sokka's chambers.

"I heard about Suki." She says right after he closes his doors. He rests his head on the door before facing her with a smile, albeit a fake one.

"News travels really fast doesn't it." Katara just shrugs at him.

"Suki let me know in a letter that came along with yours. She also told me this trip was her idea. I think she was just making sure you weren't backing out of it."

-"She wants me to talk to Toph about soulmates. I don't see why I can't just mail her about it." Katara's eyes widen, almost comically.

"Yeah, no, I agree. This is definitely something you should talk to her in person about."

Everyone seems to know something he doesn't and he's a little tired about it. "Let's just go over the trade deals alright?" She smiles at him, but grabs some paper and charcoal for notes.

They take an airship to Yu Dao and from there on they travel to Ba Sing Se. Zuko was anxious about using the ship, constantly worried about what kind of signal it would pose flying with Fire Nation red over the Earth Kingdom. In the end Sokka manages to convince him by saying that tramping around with a delegation of Fire Nation guards will probably look worse. Zuko tried to counter that they could travel alone, but everyone reminds him that none of the guard or the Kyoshi warriors would allow him anyway.

So after refuelling the ship and getting social updates from Mayor Morishita and his family they fly on. During their trip so far Zuko had either been in his quarters on board or busy socializing with locals, but now he's joined Sokka in the main area. Sokka is looking out the window, pointing out places down below where they've had some adventure or other that Zuko had not been a part of yet. Zuko watches him with a soft smile on his face. A long stretch of grassland appears, to Sokka it holds no stories, so he sits down.

"Years ago we told each other about our soulmates." Zuko's speaking this time. Sokka has noticed that when it comes to his friends Zuko enjoys listening more than talking. So Sokka hums at him to give him the freedom to continue.

"I never really said, but… I'm sorry. I know she means a lot to you." Sokka grins at him, it's taken some years, but he's good with it now.

"You can't be sorry for the moon, Zuko." Zuko chuckles.

"Yeah well, I was thinking about soulmates and the logistics, and then I remembered that conversation. That was a little…"

\- "Rough?" They both burst out in laughter and for a good few minutes they can't stop. Every time they got it under control, it's completely undone when they take a look at each others faces.

After the laughter has died down Zuko speaks again.

"My parents weren't soulmates."

-"Yeah I figured. Ikem and your mother?" Zuko hums his confirmation.

"I don't think my Uncle and aunt were either. I can't really remember anyone in my family is." Sokka thinks back to his mother and how she always knew his father was safe, when he was out fishing on the ice, even when it had been a few days, because she dreamed his dreams and trusted his return. 

"My parents were. Most of the people in my village were." Sokka tells him. Sometimes, after the men had left the village, the remaining people would huddle around a woman whose dreams had become their own again. It didn't happen often, but still often enough to keep Sokka awake at night. At the time he did not want to imagine what it would be like. Although he is still comforted by her dreams, Yue is physically gone. He gets it now, even though he wished he didn't.

He smiles a little ruefully at Zuko then. "Aang and my sister are." Zuko makes a face but it quickly turns into a sappy smile. 

"Must be nice."

Iroh and Toph welcome them to Ba Sing Se alongside King Kuei, but they don't seem to have a lot of chance to speak until they retire for the night at Iroh's place. King Kuei tried to insist they all stay at the palace, but he understood their need for family bonding time eventually. 

Before they retire to bed they hug each other close, much more sincere than the formal greeting at the airship dock.

The next morning Sokka's watching Zuko and Iroh sit side by side on the other side of the garden. They seem to be meditating. He's heard Zuko leave the bedroom early in the morning, but decided to sleep in, he deserves a vacation too, he thinks. Toph's not up yet, so Sokka let's his mind wander for bit.

Ever since Zuko told him about his break up with Mai, Sokka's been confused. It feels a little like his world is about to be turned upside down. Like a boat halfway to capsizing and he's holding on to the ledge. He understands that Zuko's family didn't put much faith into soulmates, but how is it possible that you have an opposite gender soulmate, but you're not into the opposite gender at all? They're both in their twenties, so maybe Zuko's just confused, just trying to find out who he is. He said he wanted to be him for a while right? Maybe he's just taken some time off to figure it out?

Sokka tries to hold on to that. Wants his friend to have that relationship with his soulmate. It is nice, Sokka remembers. Zuko deserves that. Zuko will find himself and everything will be as it should be.

Zuko takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. For a little while his gaze seems unfocused, but then it finds Sokka and his face brightens into a smile. Iroh watches the two of them smile at each other with a pleased look.

In the back of his mind Sokka can't help but hope though. Hope that maybe Zuko will choose him above destiny.

Toph and Sokka are in the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko had tied his hair into a low ponytail and dressed himself in Earth tones that morning, to help his uncle tend to the customers. He says that working as Lee back then was a humbling experience, though he hadn't known it at the time. Sokka thinks it's a way to get out of relaxing on his vacation, but he'll let it slide on the account that he wants to catch up with Toph anyway.

They'd been sharing updates on the past few months while sitting side by side, drinking Jasmine tea with honey when Sokka dares to ask the question.

"Who's your soulmate?" Toph cocks her head to side, most likely having noticed his heartbeat increasing in speed. She doesn't comment on it though.

"I think I told you a long time ago. Remember when Zuko had some trouble with his bending when he just joined us?" The mention of Zuko makes his face heat up, luckily Toph can't see that, but he berates himself for the embarrassment anyway. He nods quickly then, but realises she can't see that, so he hums encouragingly.

"We talked about the first benders. I also talked about my teachers, the badgermoles." Toph is then silent for a while, so he urges her to continue. "Well?"

"Well, one of them was my soulmate. I told you all about that."

Sokka is stunned. He remembers that conversation, but he didn't take that away from it, at all. Toph's soulmate is a badgermole. How in the spirits can that be possible? They sit in silence for a little while, when Sokka remembers what else she had said about them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. When you told me they had died I thought they were just your teachers. Of course they would mean a lot to you even then, but if your soulmate had died…"

Her face opens up into a grin. He's doesn't think it's genuine. "It's okay Snoozles, my memory of them and of my soulmate in particular is kickass. How many people can say that, right?" Her face falls though, and for a moment he regrets not understanding sooner, for asking her now and opening that wound again. 

"So who's yours then?" She asks soon after. Sokka breathes out very slowly to calm himself down. He doesn't want to make it about himself right now, but he supposes Toph has every right to know.

So he tell her about Yue and the dreams he still has. He talks about the walls of snow and ice and then he speaks of the glowing water with spirits illuminated by the night sky. Toph seems comforted by his stories, so he confesses he prays to the moon sometimes. She doesn't laugh at him, but bumps him on his shoulder in affection.

Sokka thinks the boat has definitely capsized. Suki wasn't kidding when she said Toph had a unique insight in the matter. He wonders if the reason Toph doesn't seem to be with anyone romantically ever is because of her soulmate being so obviously not human. He dismisses that very soon after, it's just the way Toph is, and Toph's pretty awesome and loving in her own way. Sokka knows that this connection wasn't romantic, but he can definitely see how the connection was really strong for them. Toph's understanding of the ground and earth is incredible, even for an earth bender. He can't call her a liar for saying she has a connection with such a creature, when Sokka's soulmate is the moon herself. He'd definitely be a hypocrite.

It doesn't take Toph very long to notice Sokka's ever present feelings for Zuko. She doesn't mention anything in front of Zuko or Iroh, thankfully, but she starts ribbing him about it the minute Sokka's gaze stays on Zuko a little too long. He wonders if he's always been this conspicuous. For a dreadful moment he wonders if Zuko has noticed. It's gentle teasing though, so he puts up with it.

Sokka hasn't figured out what to do with his feelings yet. Before it was all very clear. Mai and Zuko were soulmates and not into their own gender, Suki and him were together, soulmates were always romantic and most of all they were human. But now, all of that had turned on it's axis and Sokka might just be able to be with Zuko. Or try it at least. He's not even sure Zuko could like him that way, and even if he could or did, would that upset the balance in diplomatic relations? His reasoning goes round and round and every time he just comes back to the fact that he really needs a vacation, because thinking that hard gives him a headache. So vacationing is what he does for now, gentle ribbing from Toph taken in stride.

At some point Iroh hides the aprons, effectively stopping Zuko from helping out the staff of the Jasmine Dragon. King Kuei only seems to invite them for lunch, dinner or social activities, but never for any official meetings. So the three of them have no choice but to do what people on vacation do; see the sights and relax.

A couple of weeks since their arrival, Toph has to return to her metalbending school. "The lily livers have been without my expert guidance long enough." She says. So she leaves them to it, but not before pulling them both in a bone crushing hug and whispering in Sokka's ear to just go for it. He pretends that he doesn't know what she's talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Special soulmate! I think the badgermoles are canonically just fine, but in this story they died of old age, sorry! I think Toph is very down to earth in many ways, and felt this kind of soulmate connection was a representation of that. Her case is very unique though, even for this AU.
> 
> I think Mai would make an awesome Firelady or at least an interim Firelady. I headcanon she's been with Ty Lee since soon after Zuko's coronation, but both Zuko and Mai were keeping it hush hush until the laws were overturned.
> 
> Last chapter should be up tomorrow, hope you'll stick around!


	4. How it will be

One morning, Iroh presses a large satchel into Zuko's hands and tells them to have a really nice day. He winks at Sokka when they leave, which confuses him, until he asks Zuko where they are going. Zuko's hair isn't in a topknot or ponytail today so black strands fall in curtains along his face while he keeps his head down.

"Uncle knew a good spot for a picnic, he thought it would be a great idea if we'd go there together." It feels a bit like Zuko rehearsed saying that. But then again, if it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed. They head out of the inner ring and towards a more elevated part of the city. For a little while they don't say anything while navigating the morning crowd. Sokka's not one for silences, so he strikes up a simple conversation about the local gossip he overheard in the tea shop and during their shopping trips into the markets. It seems to ease the tension in Zuko's shoulder that he'd been sporting ever since Iroh had ushered them out the door.

They eventually arrive at a hill and follow the steep incline up towards a large tree. The tree provides a pleasant shade and the breeze that rustles it's leaves cools their heated skins. Sokka plops down underneath it and stretches his legs. It wasn't exactly a long trek, but it's obvious he's no longer in his travelling days. Zuko's spreading out the contents of the satchel. It's when Zuko pulls out the metal canister with water that Sokka suddenly feels embarrassed. 

"I'll carry it on the way back, Zuko. I'm sorry." Zuko grins at him.

"Sure, after we've severely decreased it's load you mean." He wants to apologize again, because he feels more like a dick now, but Zuko continues on. "It's fine, Sokka. It was my idea anyway."

-"Wasn't it your uncle's idea?" Zuko turns his face away from him, but through the curtain of his hair Sokka sees that the tip of his right ear has become red. Zuko doesn't elaborate though, just focuses on slowly heating the metal container to appropriate tea temperature.

For a little while Zuko seems tense again, so Sokka entertains him with Fire Palace gossip. 

They end up staying long enough that the sky is becoming red, the sun ready for trading places with Yue. They've eaten all the snacks meant for lunch and dinner time has passed so Sokka is starting to get a little peckish for dinner. He wants to suggest heading back, but when he looks at Zuko, lying in the grass, enjoying the view of the sky, he forgets his hunger. 

They watch the sunset, but secretly Sokka watches Zuko watch the sunset. Zuko catches him at some point and the smile he gives him, ignites a slow languid heat in his stomach. He wants to reach out and touch Zuko, kiss him maybe. He even thinks this might be the perfect timing, but instead what he says is "We should head back, it's getting kinda dark." A corner of Zuko's mouth quirks up.

"You promised to carry, right?"

They spend more time with Iroh or Kuei, explore the city's rings and find a really good restaurant that sells sabermoose ribs, but eventually their vacation has to end.

Iroh claps him on the shoulder on the day they leave, congratulating him once again for his victory in a Pai Sho match against the former general. Sokka thinks that will be all the goodbye he'll get, but he's proven wrong when the old man pulls him close and tells him to take good care of Zuko. "Of course", he promises and can't help feeling that it means more than just being part of the embassy staff.

Sokka discreetly looks away when Zuko and his uncle hug each other, because it feels like he's invading their privacy somehow.

They wave at King Kuei and Iroh for as along as they are still visible from their vantage point on the airship. Next to Sokka, Zuko looks like he's a little lost, so Sokka challenges him to poetry battle. Zuko shakes whatever has come over him off and chuckles, but still accepts the distraction for what it is.

When they've returned home, they have a few more days before official duties begin again. Katara has handed all information off to the Water Tribe embassy, but fills Sokka in briefly before heading back south. Normally, Sokka would take the trip south, to inform the Tribe of any goings on and settle any inter nation affairs, but Katara had offered to take the trip this season.

Where in the beginning Sokka had felt embarrassed and even a little scared of it, he now bravely tells Katara exactly how this vacation has changed him and his perspective on things, soulmates in particular. He doesn't hold back about his feelings for Zuko either. It feels like an immense relief somehow, especially when she, like she promised, doesn't tease him for it. 

"And now, Sokka? What will you do?" He thinks on this for a minute. He's made some sort of decision on the way back to Caldera, but hadn't been sure just how to execute that exactly.  
"Or maybe I should ask you, what do you want to do?" And the answer to that is so ridiculously simple, he's almost laughing at himself for not having voiced it early.

"I want to be with him." Katara smiles widely at his admission, his joy at finally coming to terms with it leaking over to her.

Sokka's great at planning, but when it comes to asking out the Fire Lord, he thinks he could definitely use guidance, so he cooks up a plan with the help of Katara. She has a lot of crazy ideas, but some really good ones too. In the end he goes with what he thinks is best for Zuko and him. Katara shoos him out the door after an encouraging hug.

He finds Zuko in the garden next to the pond. He seems to meditating, even though it's past midday. So, Sokka sits down softly next to him, trying not to disturb the peace and wait Zuko out for a bit. Zuko opens his eyes anyway and looks at him with a dopey smile. For a moment Sokka forgets what he came here to do. Zuko usually looks this when he's just out of meditative state, but it still catches him off guard sometimes. There's a lot of sides to Zuko, fierce and determined, awkward and shy, soft and kind. Sokka likes all of them. Loves all of them, so very very much.

"Wanna hang out today?" Sokka remembers to ask him then.

"Sure" is Zuko's immediate reply. Sokka has to shake himself, because he wants to be clear about this now. He has to be clear. 

"No, I mean I…" This prompts Zuko to look at him again, still dopey, but penetrating too. Sokka loses his words again. He had a plan, even whole sentences to use to ask Zuko, but they're all gone. It doesn't help that Zuko's looking at him like that.

Zuko doesn't seem bothered by his speechlessness, just watches him for while, head cocked to side, then seems to come to a decision and moves into Sokka's space. 

"Like a date?" Zuko asks him, his face so very close it makes Sokka a little cross eyed. All Sokka can do is breathe out a soft yes. Butterflies threatening to escape from him if he says too much. 

Zuko closes the distance then and presses his lips on Sokka's. It's a tentative soft kiss, but with very clear intent. When Zuko moves back again with a self satisfied smile all Sokka can do is utter a 'wha?'.

"Didn't feel like waiting for the end of a date to do that." And spirits does Sokka love this side of him too. Finally he finds his words again, like somehow everything just clicks into place.

"I had plans you know." He tells Zuko, trying to act irritated, but can't help the huge smile breaking on his face.

"You did huh?" Zuko teases him, his smile just as radiant.

"Yeah! I was gonna take you to the local theatre, then dinner at Kumiko's, afterwards I'd walk you back to your chambers, I am a gentleman after all." Zuko hums his assent but moves into his space again.

"And then you'd kiss me goodnight… on the cheek?" 

\- "Well, I mean, maybe? I wanted to test the waters first, you know." Zuko grins at him and Sokka can't help but kiss it off his face with a little more zest then their previous kiss.

"Like I said, I didn't feel like waiting for another date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's really smart, but also really... not sometimes. "Wait, another date? When was this?" -"Oh you know, that time when my uncle basically approved of our relationship before it had even began. We watched the sunset and everything, it was quite romantic, but alas."
> 
> Anyway. That concludes this story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, let me know with kudos or a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a decade long hiatus and been reading very inspiring fanfics. Wanted to give the ATLA fandom a go. Hope this first chapter was to your liking :)  
> Please stick around for chapter two!


End file.
